Nexus
summoned by Zankou]] A Nexus, often referred to as a Spiritual Nexus, is a point of incredible energy equidistant from the five mystical (or wiccan) elements: earth, fire, wood, water, and metal. Usually located at the center of a pentagram formed by the points of these elements, its power can be swayed either way, meaning that it could be a force of undeniable good or a force of undeniable evil. In its pure form, a Nexus is a shadowy energy that whirls as wildly as a tornado. When summoned by both Good and Evil, Nexus chooses the most neutral party present at the time since it cannot decide between good and evil. To the magical world, the Nexus beneath the Halliwell Manor was the best known Nexus. Looked upon as a "Symbolic Seat of Power", evil has tried to gain control of their nexus on many occasions. Their attempts were always thwarted, however. It was banished in 2005 by The Charmed Ones when they vanquished the demon Zankou. The Symbolic Seat of Power and Piper discover there's a nexus beneath their homeSeason 1, "Is There a Woogy in the House?".]] It is possible that there are many other Nexused in the world, though rare. The one under the Halliwell manor is embodied as a shadow and seen as a place of ultimate power. Two of the three people to have been born in the manor, Phoebe and Wyatt were both strongly influenced by evil, with Phoebe becoming Queen of the Underworld and Wyatt becoming a concentrated source of evil power, enslaving the world in an alternate future. This is a result of the nexus' influence on them. Powers and Abilities A Nexus is, by itself, a source of raw monumental power. Whoever controls it, controls its power. When good or evil controls a Nexus, they get a power boost. When the dark side controls it, evil spreads too. Whoever possesses the pure entity of a Nexus will, besides a power boost, receive several powers. The amount of powers the person receives is unknown, as well as the limit of their strength. ;Active Powers *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize imaginary objects from thin air. *'Force Field:' The ability to create electrically-charged shields. *'Possession:' The ability to insert oneself into the body of another and control their bodies. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire with one's mind. *'Shadow Blasts:' The ability to generate blasts of shadows that are extremely powerful and destructive. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. ;Other Powers *'Augmentation:' The ability to enhance attributes. The Nexus could strengthen the powers of whoever owns the ground, be they good or evil. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to Wiccan and demonic powers. Spells To Summon a Nexus This spell was used several times by Zankou and Cole Turner to summon the Nexus under the Halliwell Manor. When summoned, the Nexus will hover before the one who summoned it, controlling which side is more present. When someone who has summoned a nexus before summons it a second time, it will go directly into that being as the nexus already knows that said being. :Natum Adai Necral, :Daya Intay Layok! To Banish a Suxen being vanquished''Season 7, "Something Wicca This Way Comes"]] This spell was put into the Book of Shadows by The Elders a long time ago as a last resort, in case good lost control of the Nexus and to keep it from evil. It was used by The Charmed Ones to vanquish Zankou. :''From ancient time this power came, :For all to have but none to reign. :Take it now, show no mercy, :For this power can no longer be. Nexus below the Halliwell Manor There was a spiritual Nexus specifically located beneath the Halliwell manor, in the basement. Its enormous power attracted the attention of a powerful, corrupting demon during the late/early 70's whom Phoebe nicknamed the Woogyman. Grams was unable to vanquish the Woogyman, but she was able to imprison it inside the Nexus under the foundation of Halliwell Manor. Prue and Piper discovered that the spiritual Nexus beneath the manor was not just any spiritual nexus, but a Wiccan one as well, meaning that it was actually a battleground for good and evil, and that their ancestors had built the house at that particular location to reclaim the incredible power of the Nexus for good. The Halliwell family had used its power on occasion as a boost to their powers and the Power of Three. Generally, the Nexus was seldom actually used by the Halliwell family and merely protected from evil. The Manor was often called the "Symbolic Seat of Power", or a "Power Base". NexusPointManor.jpg|The Manor NexusPointWater.jpg|The Bay- Water NexusPointFire.jpg|Hot Springs- Fire NexusPointWood.jpg|Kenwood Park- Wood NexusPointEarth.jpg|Twin Peaks- Earth NexusPointMetal.jpg|Mountain Park- Metal NexusPentagram.jpg|Prue and Piper discover the Nexus lies on a wiccan nexus as well In the season one episode Is There a Woogy in the House?, it is revealed that those born in the house are connected with the spiritual Nexus itself. The only two Warren Witches to be born in the Halliwell manor are Phoebe and Wyatt. Later, Phoebe has a daughter named Parker Halliwell who was also born in the Manor. Due to the fact that these witches are connected to the Nexus, they too (like the Nexus) are more susceptible to being influenced to either side—good or evil. Both of these witches have proved this fact correct - Phoebe by becoming the Queen of the Underworld, not to mention being Evil in a past life along with being more susceptible to its possession than the other sisters and Wyatt by turning evil in an alternate future and enslaving humanity. Luckily, both of their evil futures were averted. Appendices Woogyman Spell This spell was used to banish the Shadow back under the Earth, it was used by Penny Halliwell and Phoebe. A shortened version was later used by the Charmed Ones. :I am light, I am one too strong to fight, :Return to dark, where shadows dwell, :You cannot have this Halliwell. :So go away and leave my sight :And take with you this endless night. To Banish a Suxen This spell was written by the Elders to destroy the Nexus as a last resort. The sisters used it to destroy the Nexus along with Zankou, who had absorbed it into his body. :From ancient time, this power came :For all to have but none to reign. :Take it now, show no mercy :For this power can no longer be. Notes and Trivia thumb|Zankou with the nexus. * The terms'' Woogyman'', Shadow and Nexus have been mistakenly used as one and the same in the last seasons by the writers. This is most noticeable when Piper, Phoebe and Paige cast the Nexus out of Leo by using the Woogyman Spell. * The Shadow and the Nexus were conceived originally as separate entities, but through the years they became muddled. In season 7, the terms were used interchangeably, and the Shadow opted for a neutral party host (Leo) rather than its previous modus operandi of corrupting good with evil. * When the Charmed Ones summon the Nexus, they recite the last line as "Da'n'''a, Inta'n', La'n'ok.Season 7, ''Scry Hard * Parker Halliwell was born in the manor, but since the nexus was already destroyed, it is doubtful to have the same persuading effect on her as it did Phoebe and Wyatt. *Whenever someone has taken in the nexus, their eyes turn pitch black. Notes and References Category:Magical locations Category:Book of Shadows entries